Light Story 6
by jennyVDL93
Summary: ONESHOT. Easy to read. Enjoy!  -That voice... Schneizel startled.


Light Story 6 : Phone Numbers

-JennyVDL-

It was another peaceful day. Schneizel was just after an important meeting with France bussiness delegation, like always, accompanied with his right-hand man, Kanon Maldini. After that meeting, Kanon usually follow his master to his room but today,

"Ah, Schneizel-san, may I take that man with me a while?" The delegation lady, **Sherry**, pointed to Kanon. "I want him to accompany me around for lunch or, maybe take a stroll."

Schneizel nodded to her, try not to show his unpleasant face. Then Kanon followed her out of meeting room. Before got out he bowed to his master. "I'll come back soon." Schneizel just smiled at him and nodded.

Two hours later . . . . .

The meeting would be held in 15 minutes, but, suddenly Schneizel remembered that the scripts for the meeting were still with Kanon. He rushed to his mobile phone and looked for Kanon's name in the Contacts. But, then again he remembered that HE NEVER ASK HIS PHONE NUMBERS! "Aarrgghh!" he almost screamed. 'There's no need to save someone's phone numbers who always dangle you, right?'. Then he calmed himself, thinking a while with his super genius brain. He phoned his secretary.

"Hello? Ann, Maldini is outside right now, would you like to phone him and ask him where were the scripts for next meeting?" He ended his phone in a hurry, avoide her to ask any question which will ended with embarassing statement, that he don't have his closest subordinate's phone numbers. 'I'll ask him after he's coming. This is really embarassing!'.

After some minutes,

'Piip, Piip, Piip,' Schneizel's mobile phone ringing. He read the screen,

'**Guess Who' calling...**

He grinned to that screen a while before answer it. 'Must be Kanon' he said in his mind. But, suddenly his grin vanished. He startled to the voice.

"Ahhnn.., ahhnn..~, p-please s-stop, Sherry-san, I-I am phoning Schneizel-sama!" Schneizel can hear Kanon was moaning from somewhere. Wait. 'MOANING?'

"KANON! SHERRY! KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!"

". . . . . " No answer.

"KANON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Schneizel sound's panicked.

"N-Nothing, sir" suddenly he spoke with trembling intonation.

"LIAR!"

. . . . . Silence for some seconds.

"Okay, maybe lying in Sherry's bed sounds like an activity, even I don't think s-."

"KANON!" Schneizel almost fainted with that statement.

"Yes, sir?"

"GET BACK! NOWW!"

"I can't sir! I'm still with Ms. She-"

"WHAT THE F*CK WITH HER! JUST GET BACK! NOWW!"

"Sir, that was an impolite word, especially fo-"

"GET BACK, NOWW!" he COMMAND.

. . . . . Quiet for some seconds.

Kanon didn't think that **joke** will hurt his master, because their relationship is just about master and aide, right? 'He sounds like a jealous boyfriend! Wait. Jealous?' He blushed.

"A-are you jealous, Schneizel-sama?" He asked him in disbelief.

"Yes I am! Now, get back so we can have a talk!"

. . . . . Quiet for seconds again.

"Sch-Schneizel-sama... S-sorry, I just kidding about that... B-Believe me! I-I don't do anything with her."

Schneizel's eyes widened, then he sighed. Sighed in relief.

. . . . . Silence for seconds, again.

"That's not funny!"

"S-sorry, a-actually, I just want to give you a little physicological torture, h-highness."

"Physicological torture? Me? For what?"

"Because... you save your companions phone numbers! But,... not your special aide's one!"

"Ah! Sorry, Kanon..." he whispered.

Schneizel and Kanon could feel their feelings. They're connected. They love each other. They realized it. Then,

"A-a, gomenasai, Schneizel-sama! I won't kidding you anymore! S-sorry! I'll get back in minutes!"

'Tuut.. Tuut..' Kanon ended the phone call.

In 5 minutes . . . .

'Shhruugg!' Suddenly the door opened, that was Kanon! He run to approach his master, then he bowed deeply.

"Go-Gomenasai, Schneizel-sama!" he keep bowed until Schneizel grab him and hug him.

"Don't ever try to make any joke like that again!" He hug him firmly. He startled. And blushed. He realized his master anger and anxiety by that trembling body. He felt really guilty!

"Sorr-" His voice interupted by Schneizel sudden light kiss. He startled again and now his face completely red.

"Stop saying sorry and just get your punishment!"

"P-Punishment?"

Schneizel freed him from his hug, phoned Ann and said to her, "Cancel meetings until next 2 hours! I have a very urgent matter to discuss with Mr. Maldini right now! Don't ask me what!" he ended the phone with a light bang and glared back at his beloved Kanon.

"Ready to get your punishment?" he smirked at him.

He nodded in surrender. "Y-Yes, your Highness."

"Good. Now, make that same noises for next 2 hours!"

Kanon startled.

"Don't worry,..." He grab his waist again.

"...I'll help you."

-JennyVDL-

Wakakakakakakakakakakak...!

Once again, I love this couple! ;) SchneizelxKanon! I'm your fangirl!

Come on girls (or even boys), let's make more SchneizelxKanon! Help me because they got too few ficts for them!

Ah, I realized that I type 'startled' that much! I hope you won't bored with it, how a shocking day! Hahaha

Ah ya, **Ann** and **Sherry **doesn't exist in Code Geass, she's just my Original Character (OC)! But she'll appear again, hoho.

Come on! Make more and more Code Geass ficts! I'll support you! Especially if you made Indonesian ficts! I'll review you guys! Mwaacchh!

I want to repeat my promise 'M' rated SchneizelxKanon ficts. I won't make it short, so I won't make it that easy... I mean not as fast as these light stories.

-Omake-

Ann : Hohoho I totally understand what you mean by 'urgent matter'. Huh, 2 hours? I must prepare my video recorder! Wait, 2 hours? My battery isn't enough then! Aaaarrrrrrgggghhh!

*Looks like Ann is a fujoshi, hehe...*

**Note : I have translated them in Indonesian and also have other light stories in my page! Just check them out and happy reading! Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in senteces and tenses, pardon me! I'm just a beginner! Last thing, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
